Summer With the Potters
by AllAtOnce
Summary: Dear Lily,Your father and I have been invited to spend the summer with Petunia and Vernon’s family in Australia and we have accepted. We have arranged for you to spend the summer at the Potter Manor. Have Fun and we'll see you at christmas!LOVE,Mom
1. Chapter 1

"I can not believe that this time next year we are going to be graduating from Hogwarts!" Lily Evans said to her two best friends Murphy Potter and Sarah Harris as she put the finishing touches on her newly made bed. There was only a week left in their 6th year at Hogwarts and the most popular group of girls were more than happy to take a break for the summer. These girls were known as The Trio. Anyone who went to the school for at least a day knew the Trio, who was in, and everything about them.

Sarah Harris: blond, beautiful, skinny, smart, and sweet. She had strait blond hair that reached just past her shoulders and was parted on the side. Her eyes were a light blue color almost gray. Although she wasn't the head of group, all the boys in school still noticed her. Still, only one boy in her class had caught her eye. Remus Lupin! Although she would never admit it, she had been in love with him since the first time she met him in first year, but she was to shy to do anything about it. Sarah had met Murphy and Lily in 4th year and they had been best friends ever since. She was also one of the two beaters on the Gryffindor Quititch team.

Murphy Potter: Flirty, tall, beautiful, smart, and witty. Murphy had been best friends with Lily since 1st year, and Sarah since 4th year. She was second in the Trio, but had the most boys after her. She had long, amazing black hair and big hazel eyes. There was no doubt she was beautiful! Although she hated to admit it, she was James Potters twin sister. There was no hiding the fact that they were twins, they were practically identical. All her life she had to deal with her brother's obnoxious best friend Sirius Black. She hated him! She was also one of the Gryffindor chasers on the house team.

Lily Potter: Smart, beautiful, the leader. She had beautiful red hair that went down her back and amazing emerald eyes! She was also the head of the Trio. Not only was she tied for best in her class, she was muggle born. In first year she had met her best friend Murphy, and her archenemy JAMES POTTER! SHE HATED JAMES POTTER!!! He had been after her since first year and wouldn't give up. Every day we would ask her out, and everyday she would turn her down. No matter how much screaming or yelling she did he never stopped. He was the reason she didn't have a boyfriend. Whenever another boy would try to ask her out, or even try to talk to her, James (or as she called him potter) would pop in. In her opinion Potter was stupid, arrogant, and a right foul git! SHE HATED HIM!!!

The Marauraders were the most popular boys at Hogwarts. They were also the hottest and smartest boys of Hogwarts.

Remus Lupin: HOT, cute, handsome, and bookworm, prankster. Remus was not the smartest of the group, but he was the most school obsessed. Keeping his head always buried in a book did not keep the girls away. He was the third most popular boy at Hogwarts!

Peter Pettigrew: Not Hot, Not smart, not a popular, and…Odd!!! No one knows why he is a maraurader, he just is.

Sirius Black: HOT HOT HOT!!!! Quitich beater, girl magnet, smart, prankster. Sirius was the second most HOTEST AND POPULAR boy at the school. He was constantly mobbed my girls, and was very flirtatious. He has long black hair that resembled a surfer or skateboarder. He had dated many girls in the past, but no one exclusively. Right now he was after one girl…Murphy Potter. Plus, James and Sirius had been Best friends forever!

James Potter: HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!! GIRL MAGNET, QUITICH STAR/CAPITIN, SMART, and PRANKSTER! James Potter was THE most popular boy in school. No one can deny his good looks, except perhaps Lily Evans. James had the same jet-black hair and big hazel eyes as his twin sister Murphy. He also had ALL the girls after him, but he only cared about one LILY EVANS! He had been in love with her since first year, and wasn't going to give up until they were together! He was also tied for the best in his class, with none other than Lily Evans.

"You two better get up or your going to miss breakfast," Lily told her two friends who were still in bed, "just because you guys finished all your finals doesn't mean you can just lie in bed all day!"

"Yes it does," groaned Sarah as she rolled over on her stomach and put a pillow on her head.

"That really sucks that you still have three days of finals left," Murphy said sitting up on her bed, but not bothering to get out of it.

"What really sucks is that all three of those classes are with your brother!" Lily wined. Just then there was a peck on the window. Lily turned at let in her owl Harold.

"What's that?" asked Murphy

_Dear Lily,_

_Your father and I have been invited to spend the summer with Petunia and Vernon's family in Australia and we have accepted. We have arranged for you to spend the summer at the Potter Manor with Murphy and her lovely brother James. Sarah will also be staying with the family so you should feel right at home. See you at Christmas!_

_Love,_

_Mom _

Lily finished reading the letter and then handed it to Murphy. "That great! I love my friends stay at the manor with us, now I won't be alone with my stupid brother and his stupid friends, minus Peter, he never stays with us."

"Yeah I guess, well I am going down to breakfast, see ya later!"

"Kay," replied Murphy, "ohh and Lily watch out for the boys, it's Marauraders Week!"

"How could I forget?" Lily said, and then she turned and walked out of the dormitories and the common room.

Marauder week was the most important week of the year for the group. During the last week of school, the boys pull their best pranks of the year on the slytherins and The Trio. It had been that way since the boys first year at Hogwarts, and was enjoyed by most.

Lily sat down at and the almost empty Gryffindor table and began to eat her food. She looked over to the Slytherin table and saw the rest of the Gryffindor laughing hysterically at the Slytherin who had all "Mysteriously" fallen asleep in their breakfast

"Another Marauder prank," Lily sighed. About halfway through her meal, Sirius, Remus, and James came rushing over to where Lily was sitting. Sirius on her left, Remus across, and James on her right.

"Hello my Lily darling," James said happily as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Get your arm off me Potter," Lily screeched, and wiggled out from underneath his arm.

"Testy today are we Evans?" Sirius asked.

"You know you love me!" James said with a smile as he put his arm around her once again this time pulling her closer to him.

"That's it!" Lily announces as she got up, turned and walked out of the great hall. Before she even walked a few feet she heard a voice call after her.

"I'd be careful if I were you Evans, you know what this week is!" Sirius's voice rang.

Lily looked back at them, "I'm not afraid of you!" Then she continued her exit from the great hall. She walked only 3 feet before a pie came flying though the doors of the hall and headed toward Lily. She ducked as the pie flew inched above her head. Lily turned around to look at the boys, "I'm not that easy Potter!" she sneered. When she turned back around another pie came flying toward her, this time hitting her directly in the face.

"POTTER!!!!" Lily screamed so that all remaining students at the great hall turned to look at her pie covered, screaming face.

"Yes honey?" he asked with and innocent across his face. He then took and index finger wiped some of the frosting off of her nose and tasted it. "Hmm…blueberry, I always pictured you a apple pie kinda girl.

"This isn't funny look at me!" Lily screeched

"Oh I do every second of every day," James said admiringly

"I MEAN I AM COVERED IN PIE!"

"I know…and it suites you."

"I'M SERIOUS POTTER!"

"Actually," Sirius cut in, "I'm S…"

"SHUT UP SIRIUS! I MEAN IT IF I GET HIT IN THE FACE WITH ANOTHER PIE THIS WEEK IT WILL BE THE END OF YOUR PRETTY LITTLE LIVES!"

"Hear that Padfoot she thinks I'm pretty!"

"AHH!" Lily screamed as she stormed out of the great hall.

"Your right Prongs, the classic pranks are still funny!' Sirius sighed as he took a bite of Lily's unfinished Pie.

"What happened to you?" Sarah asked as Lily stormed into the girl's dormitory grabbing a towel.

"JAMES POTTER!!!"

**XxAUTHOR'S NOTExX**

**This is my first fan fiction and I hope it's okay. I know there are a ton of grammar and spelling typos so I am sorry. If anyone wants to be my beta I would love it! PLEASE REVIEW cause if you don't I won't feel like anyone like it and I won't want to write more, so please review! I love constructive criticism so don't hold back. THANKS FOR READING: )Murphygirl **


	2. Chapter 2

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Lily screamed as she walked into the 7th year girls dorm after spending a hour and a half trying to wash out the NEON PINK hair that she had woken up with that morning…and the dye was still as bright as it was when she had awoken with it. Since Hogwarts was so large, there was a dorm for every three or four girls, and the Trio had been roommates since fourth year. When Lily walked into the dorm, Murphy and Sarah were finishing up packing and getting ready for bed. "Our life has been living hell this week and we're just going to take it lying down?" Lily screeched at her friends making them stop what they were doing and turn their attention toward Lily.

"Of course not Lily but what can we do, we leave for the manor tomorrow and it is already past curfew!" complained Sarah.

"So your telling me," Murphy started, "that you're going to just let the guys get away with enchanting your wand so that when ever you picked it up to use it, it would run away and make you chase after it? Or Lily, are you going to do anything about the fact that they put a charm on you so that whenever you raised your hand to answer a question you would bark your answer? Cause I sure as hell am not going to let my prat of a brother and his idiot friends get away with putting spell on whatever I sat on to ZAP my ass so that I stand up screaming!"

Lily let out a small snort at this comment. Earlier that day Murphy sat on the couch next to Black in the common room and jumped screaming, landing directly in his lap.

"So…what's the plan Lily" Sarah asked.

"Plan? We have a plan? Now that's what I'm talken about! Lily I always knew you were brilliant…always on top of things!

"Plan? What plan?" Lily asked confused.

"Oh come on Lily you always have a plan!" Sarah said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well…"

"Well if I don't say so myself that was by far the most kick-ass marauders week ever!" Sirius Black announced to his two best friends.

"Plus the look on poor Lily's face when she realized she couldn't answer any questions all week without looking like a bloody fool was priceless!" James said laughing as he finished off his hundredth pushup, and plopped himself onto his bed.

"I have a feeling this summers going to be one to remember." Sirius said smiling. Every break Sirius stayed with James and Murphy's family. He was not accepted with his family seeing as they were all muggle hating death eaters and considered him a blood trader.

"Why…what do you know?" James asked now extremely interested in what his friend had to say.

"Why don't you read for yourself," Sirius said handing James a folded up letter. "Lily dropped it when she was walking out of the common room on Monday.

James eyes widened as he finished the letter. "MONDAY…YOU WAITED THREE DAYS TO TELL ME THAT LILY EVANS…MY LILY EVANS IS STAYING THE WHOLE SUMMER AT MY HOUSE!!!!!" James was shouting but was to happy to be angry. "Three months, I get to spend three months with the girl of my dreams.

"I hate to burst you love bubble over there," Remus said putting his book down for the first time since the Boys started their conversation, "but Lily is not exactly going to be having the time of her life spending the summer with someone she's hated for the last 6 years! This summers isn't going to change anything, I mean it's not like she's going to fall madly in love you over one summer.

"Oh she will…she will."

"OKAY GIRLS GET YOUR SORRY ASSES UP!" a familiar voice rang through The Trios dorm room. The Girls groaned and continued to sleep. Then another voice yelled, "I SWEAR LILY IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS UP I WILL KISS YOU SO HARD YOU WON'T WANNA GET UP!" he said as he jumped on Lily's bed. Lily knew exactly who that was…..

"POTTER!!!!!" Lily screamed as she shot up in her bed. This woke the rest of the girls up.

"Lily why are you screaming?" Murphy asked sleepily as she turned over on her back. She then saw that Sirius was lying on her bed, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Could you two shut up before I rip out your vocal cords!" shouted Sarah, eyes still closed.

"Feisty in the morning are we Harris?" Remus asked slyly.

"REMUS!?" Sarah screamed knocking Remus off the bed. "Oh sorry Remus!" Sarah said as she helped him up.

"DON'T APPOLOGZE TO HIM!!" WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING POTTER!' Lily screamed clearly upset that her least favorite person in the world was screaming at her, in her room, on her bed, and at 6:00 IN THE MORNING!

"Well I'm waking up a pretty girl!' replied James.

"WAIT HOW DID YOU EVEN GET UP HERE?" Murphy asked still screamed.

"The Marauders never give away their secrets." replied Sirius.

The Murphy jumped onto Sirius and grabbed his shirt angrily. "HOW…DID…YOU…GET…UP…HERE!!!"

"THROUGH-HU-THE-HU-WINDOW-HU!" he said gasping for breath.

"That a ridicules all the windows are charmed!" Lily interrupted.

"Not today, the teacher released all the charms for the summer early."

"So is there a reason you're here Potter?" Lily asked finally calming down. She then got out from underneath her covers and sat criss-cross applesauce on top of her bed.

"Yeah, not really I just wanted to complement you on your fabulous pajamas.

Lily quickly remembered that she had just gotten out of bed and her PJs were clearly visible to the others. Because of the extremely warm weather Lily was only wearing a gray sports bra and Navy blue very short shorts.

"SUCK IT POTTER!" Lily screamed

The Marauders then broke out in laughter falling off of the beds and walking over to the windows where their brooms were lying.

"Bye Girls!" Sirius called as the boys hopped onto their brooms and flew out the window.

"I HATE YOUR BROTHER!" Lily screeched, then screamed into her pillow!

"Lily don't look so guilty!" Murphy said pushing her friend as they walked toward the great hall for their last meal before leaving for the train.

"Yeah, your acting like we don't pull pranks like this all the time!' Sarah added.

"It's not that it's just, if we get caught this time it could jeopardize my chances of making head girl next year."

"Don't worry have we ever gotten caught?"

"Well you know there was that one time…"

"Forget it we're not going to get caught!" Sarah interrupted.

"But…"

"Just come on!" Murphy complained dragging Lily into the great hall.

**XxAUTHORS NOTExX**

**YAYY! Two chapters in one day! So I know there are probably a ton of typos but I just don't have the time to go back and check a million times, but if you are good at those type of things I would love a beta. So I have half of chapter 3 written, I just need some ideas for a prank that the girls can pull on the guys. So if you have ANY ideas, send me a message. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT!!! And the sooner you do, the sooner chapter 3 comes. So…**

**Smiles-and PEACE OUT!**


	3. Author's Note

Hola my wonderful friends, I would just like to apologize by saying that this is not another chapter of "Summer With the Potters". Next, I would like to say that I have finished ch.3 of the story…EXCEPT the prank at the beginning. I would love post the chapter, but I NEED A PRANK!!!! If you have any ideas PLEASE PM me or post a review….I WILL BE SOOOO HAPPY!!!

Peace out, with love….

marc 3


	4. Chapter 3

"This is never going to work Lily. Lets just go back to the common room before we get caught and do something stupid to them like color their hair pink or something," Sarah complained as Lily levitated James' asleep and magically bonded body.

"We are not going to get on trouble. We have James' invisibility cloak. And besides we have already set up Sirius and Remus and they will wake up if we take them down." Murphy added making sure not to loose her concentration on him so he would not fall. Once they had James all set up the girls retreated back to their dorms where they tiredly fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

The next morning the girls got dressed into muggle clothes since they would be leaving after breakfast. Lily flat ironed (also known as straightened) her long red hair and wore a cute v-neck sweater with white rose earrings, and bright blue skinny jeans. Murphy curled her hair and magically highlighted her black hair to have a few gold highlights. She wore a short sleeve t-shirt that read "make art not war" and red skinny jeans. Sarah also wore her hair down but wore a purple hat along with a purple shirt with sunglasses on them, and dark-wash jeans.

"What do you guys say we take a trip up to the 6th floor to great our dear friends before we eat," Lily said with a twinkle in her eye.

The girls made their way up to the 6th floor so see a very confused James Potter wakening up to find himself floating 30 feet above the ground.

The girls giggled as they watched him try to scream, but was not able to because of the silencing charm they had put up around him.

"Morning Jamie, what are you doing way up there?" Lily said laughing hysterically. The girls smiled and waved goodbye, leaving James to himself.

Meanwhile:

"No way! I refuse to believe that Emily Dickinson is the best muggle author," said one of the two 6th year Ravenclaw girls that had just walked out of their common room.

"Then who do you believe is then? Go on tell me," said the other student.

"Well, as much as I love Lewis Carroll, I would have to say...Jane Austin!"

A moment after the words left the Ravenclaws lips a large mattress appeared next to the girls, and Sirius Black fell from the ceiling.

"Oof!" Sirius said as he fell face first hard onto the mattress.

The two girls squealed in delight as they helped him up.

"Omigod! It's Sirius black. Are you okay Sirius?" The first girl asked holding onto his arm.

"Ya, that was quite a fall," said the other grabbing onto his other arm.

"Yes, yes it was, You know I would love to stay and hang with you lovely girls, but knowing The Trio, Remus and James are probably being held hostage in other parts of the castle, and we have to be at the train station in less than an hour so... bye bye." He then kissed the girls cheeks and ran down the hall.

Sirius finally found James on the 6th floor and quickly tried to remember what the girls had been talking about when he fell.

"Jane Austin!" he yelled, and James fell onto the mattress with a loud thud.

"Only Lily could think of such a devious plan, I mean...my back hurts like hell now!"

"Oh come on you big wimp, we only have a half an hour until the train leaves and we still have to find Moony!"

"Come on Lily pick up the pace we're going to miss the train!" Sarah complained as the Trio made their way down to the train station in Hogshead.

"We wouldn't be late if you two would've just gotten on the carriages like the rest of the school, but noooo you wanted 'fresh air.' " Lily shot back.

"Just because school's over doesn't mean that we are just going to stop training." Murphy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I don't play Quititch!" Lily complained

"Well, maybe you would if you spent a little less time riding in carriages, and a little more time walking places." Sarah said irritably.

"A few minutes later Lily had had enough! "My feet hurt!" Lily complained again stopping in her tracks.

"huhhh," Sarah groaned!

"Hon, there's still another twenty minutes till we reach the stations," Murphy said mostly out of sympathy so they could get on with their walk to the trains.

"NO! I am tired and there is no way that I can walk another mile to get to the trains!" Lily screamed.

Then as if on queue, James and Sirius came running up to the girls.

"Did you hear that Padfoot, Lily's tired?" Potter said pretending to be surprised.

"Well we can't have that can we Prongs!"

"Not on my watch mate!"

Then before Lily could react fast enough, James picked her up and threw her over his right shoulder, so that her face was buried in his back and he was holding her by her lower half of her body.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING POTTER!?" "PUT…..ME….DOWN" Lily screamed while pounding her fists into his back and kicked her legs. Because of James strong quititch muscles, she was still trapped.

"I'm not sure that I can do that my flower!" James replied sweetly, "See if you continue to walk you would be in pain, and I could never let my best girl be in pain.

"I am not your best girl! This is ridicules Potter, you have 5 seconds to put me down before I hex you so bad that you'll wake up tomorrow morning breathing out of tubes!"

"So your saying that if I continue to walk with you draped over my shoulder you would be angry?" Potter asked.

"OF COURSE I WOULD BE ANGRY YOU IGNORANT TWIT!"

"So what would happen if I did this?" James asked slyly. Then before he gave her a chance to answer he broke out in a sprint towards the trains.

"Wow he's fit!" Lily thought to herself, "all those years of Quititch really paid off. No I didn't just think that!"

"DON'T YOU DARE DROP MEEEEEEE!" Lily said starting to laugh as he started to run faster. She could help but smile as she bounced around over his shoulder.

"Is that a smile Evans?" James asked sarcastically.

"Yes it is Potter, I do have to ability to have fun every once and a while."

"So you have fun when you're with me?"

"Don't get your hopes up Potter, I'm just in a good mood today, and not even you can ruin it!"

"Fine by me!" James said. Then, James somehow swung Lily around so he was giving her a piggyback ride. "Hold on!"

Because James was so fast it only took the two teens 10 minutes to get to the trains.

Once they got there James stopped to catch his breath, still giving Lily a Piggyback ride. "I have to admit Potter that was surprisingly fun!" Lily said laughing and smiling.

"So does this mean we could have a summer without fighting and actually get along?" James asked letting Lily of his back, and turning toward her.

"There's a possibility of that." Lily said with a cheerful and sly smile. But before James could reply Sarah and Murphy started to wave and call her over to where they were standing in line to get onto the train. Lily waved back and started walk over to her friends, but not before turning back to James and saying, "Or not," and then hurrying over to the girls.

Seconds after she left, Sirius and Remus and walked up to James. "Maybe she had a change in heart!" Remus said trying to reassure James.

"Something tells me she hasn't," replied James, and the boy walked over to the doors and boarded the train.

**XxAuthor's NotexX I would just like to take a minute to thank all of the great review so far. It took me awhile to get this chapter out cause I couldn't think of a good prank…but after LazyBoyGilmore helped me out with the Jane Austin idea I finally finished it. The next chapter will be longer and better sooooo PLEASE COMMENT AND KEEP READING! **

**peace out, with love**

**Marc 3 (Murphy)**

**Lily's outfit: sweater: **

http://store. http://store. skinny jeans

http://store. shirt

http://store. hat

and scarves&product5Fid1045104731&Page1#


	5. Another Author's Note

XxAuthor's NotexX

XxAuthor's NotexX

I know I have been gone forever…but I'm back!! Haha so stay tuned for the rest of the story!! If anyone has any ideas that would be so awesome cause I am having a bit of writers block…please let me know if my readers are still there cause I know it's been awhile.

peace out, with love

TaylorMurphy 3


	6. Account Change

My New Name

I just wanted to let everyone know that I have changed accounts and I will now be writing under the account of likeasupermassiveblackhole. I really hope that the few readers I have here will follow me to my new account…I promise to write more . I may or may not continue the stories I have started so I would love to know if you guys want me to or not. I also have a ton of new ideas so please keep reading!

Peace out…with love,

Taylor Murphy


End file.
